


Danganronpa Oneshots

by Stressed_Boi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Iruma Miu, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gay Oma Kokichi, I like healthy pregame so no stalker shit, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, More ships to be added, Naegami, Naegiri - Freeform, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Suicide Attempt, Tokomaru, Trans Female Character, Trans Iruma Miu, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, celestigiri, komahina parents, most of this is just sad or cute, nagito and hinata are Kokichi's dads, only one smut chapter, saiouma, this is all from my wattpad oneshot book, uncle izuru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressed_Boi/pseuds/Stressed_Boi
Summary: Did I just repost all my DR oneshots from my wattpad onto here?? Yes yes I didHope you guys like it.If you want to check out my work earlier or just rp with me my wattpad account is@Tiny_Stormcloud
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. KomaHinaNami

**Author's Note:**

> lol, this is mostly me doing this for fun but I take requests as well.

I think it goes without saying that Nagito can be a bit much. Chiaki and Hajime know this about their boyfriend but had grown accustomed to his antics. They would let him give his passionate speeches about hope and comfort and reassure him anytime he insults himself.

But something they could never get used to is his most recent habit.

"Nanami-chan! Hinata-kun! I bought you some gifts!" The white haired boy exclaimed.

"Oh....a-again? Nagito you really do-" before the brunette could finish he was interrupted.

"I bought you a some of the best orange juice I could find and some amazing Kusamochi!" He stuffed the foods and drinks to the other's arms.

Chiaki yawned before looking at Komaeda "Nagito.......I think you're *yawn* kinda-"

"Oh! Nanami! And I bought you that vintage console you talked about! I was so lucky to find it!" He happily placed the console in the gamer girls hands

"What!? Nagito!! That must've cost a fortune!" Her pale pink eyes widen

"Oh no it wasn't too bad, besides I'd pay anything to see you and your amazing talent shine with a game console you desire!"

Hinata sighed "Nagito....I think we need to talk."

"Huh?" His pale face turned to one of worry "Do you not like the gifts? Oh I really am terrible, to think I could give a gift worthy of such a hopeful being."

"No! I-It's not that I don't love your gifts I-I just well um" Hajime didn't know how to form his words, luckily he didn't have to.

"Nagito, you don't have to buy us such expensive gifts, we love you and we don't need those stuff to keep us loving you" The pinkette spoke with kindness in her soft voice

Komaeda was stunned, before a bright and somber red covered his pale cheeks "A-ah! I see um s-sorry if I was being too much, I j-just well....I hardly ever use my inheritance for much and ever since you two I wanted to m-make you feel as special as you are, I didn't mean to over do it."

"It's alright." Hinata kissed his cheek "Just know that we love you so no need to buy overpriced gifts."

Nagito nodded with a hum "Alright I promise not to."

Chiaki giggled "Good, but I'm still keeping the console, lets play some games together Nagito, your luck makes winning more of a challenge."

"HEY! What about me?!"

"Sorry Hajime, but you're pretty bad at games."

Komaeda giggled "As much as I love you Hinata-kun, it's true."

"Urgh whatever!"

The two laughed lightly before giving the brunette a kiss each and going to play games. They all loved each other, no gifts needed. A love that filled their hearts.

Komaeda would still by at least decent gifts on special holidays or occasions however.


	2. Soulmate au Saiouma ANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was me being sad and i my feelings

To Saihara-chan!

As you may have noticed, I'm dead! If you're reading this silly journal, then either my plan worked and the killing game has stopped or you saw through my plan and are now being nosy and going threw a dead persons stuff! Sheesh no respect for the dead.

....Well now back to being serious, teasing isn't why I left this here, I left this for you to find and read, if you even care to read it at all. Maybe you're reading this out of pity for me, or maybe you're angry at me and want to know why I did what I did, perhaps your little detective instincts have you curious to know more about me......or maybe you actually care about your soulmate. But who am I kidding? 

Anywho, this journal will have eeeeeeeeeeeverything about me that is the truth, everything I thought and how I saw things, nothing but my honest self in these pages, but you don't believe me do you?

Regardless if you do or don't, it is what it is, to be able to lie as much as I do I have to get the truth out somehow so I don't accidentally burst!! So onto the truths! The truths of every single lie I've ever told and how I came to make a plan to save our....well, YOUR friends that hopefully worked.

[many pages later]

Woah! If you're reading this part, then wow you actually read everything I said, maybe you don't believe any of it.....but.......who am I kidding, the idea you'd actually care of my thoughts is unrealistic, you're probably just chasing the truth like always.

I guess this final page is mostly to ask you questions, pretty pointless since I'm, well, dead, but I just can't help but wonder.

Did you even know I was your soulmate? Did you know and just want to deny such a liar was who the universe designed to be with you eternally? Did you feel what I felt? 

It's said soulmates feel each others emotions, to help better communicate and let them know how they feel when it's too hard to put to words. I certainly felt all that stress and nervousness from you, gee you never stop overthinking, then again, I'm not to different if you've noticed. I'm just as bad.

I wonder, did you feel that heartbreaking feeling the day you told me those words? How broken and hurt they made me feel in that moment onward? I never expected you to love me but.....I certainly didn't expect you to hate me that much.

.......It's said when your soulmate dies, you feel a pain worse than anything in the universe, I wonder, is that true? When I was crushed like a little ant under a boot, did you feel any pain? Did your skin feel like it was burning and organs feel like they were tearing you from the inside? When my heart stopped beating did yours shatter into millions of itty bitty pieces, and you had no clue as to why until you learned my plan from?

I wonder which of us was in more pain then, it's strange to hear of a person who's soulmate hates them, who tells them they will always be alone and that nobody cares about them, but I guess I shouldn't have expected the universe to grant me such an amazing person for me to love, it's only natural that my luck have consequences. 

Do you wish that Akamatsu-chan was your soulmate instead? Even if she died, you cared for her more than me that's for sure.

.........I wonder what hurts more for me, thinking that I die with a loving soulmate left behind and broken because of me.......or knowing I died with my soulmate absolutely hating me. Maybe somewhere deep down I can admit.......I dreamed of you loving me just as much as I did you, to be like other soulmates and be infatuated with each other, wanting to do nothing more than hold each other in warm loving embraces. How cheesy would that be am I right?

...........Did you read this........because you care? Or out of guilt? Or anger?.......I suppose I myself won't know.......but I'll give myself a pleasant lie to die with, so I don't regret a thing I did, I will lie to myself and say I died loved and missed, because I'm a liar....afterall.

Signed, Kokichi Ouma

Tears fell onto the paper, smudging the ink a bit but still legible, tears of what emotion, not even he knew. All he knew, is everything written on this book......was most definitely true, no matter how badly he selfishly wished it was all a lie. 

That the small boy with the curly purple hair and bright eyes would pop out of nowhere as he usually did and exclaim that it was all one big lie. But that's not what it was.....whether he wanted to show some respect or sympathy to satisfy his own guilt or out of reciprocating everything in the journal, again, he didn't know, but he was going to be sure to share it with the two other........at least.....everything but the last part......that one felt too private to tell them.

And so, he closed and held the journal as he cleaned of any tears, and made his way to his friends to get out of this hellhole.


	3. More Saiouma angst

God this felt awful, so cheesy and stupid.

Of course he didn't voice these thoughts out loud, it'd be rude to do so while a bride gave a speech about how much she loved her groom. Gross. Standing there in a beautiful white dress that no other than the motherly Kirumi made, it was perfect and really blended with the long blonde hair and pretty pink eyes.......it was ugly. 

Kokichi clenched his fist lightly on his cup from where he sat, now hearing that melodious voice, one that always reassured him that they wanted to know him better now matter how frustrating he was. The person that the small leader was here for, Shuichi Saihara, the sweet detective. It's funny how clueless the detective was, unable to realize that the purple boy was in love with him. That the annoying prankster harbored deep and heavy feelings to him.

He should shut up his own mind, he should feel happy that Saihara even cared about him enough to invite him to such an important ceremony. Ouma of course, had even tried to stay on his best behavior, to at least leave a nice memory of himself before he avoided any contact at all with his beloved. Because now, from here on out, he'd never be able to lie in front of him and pretend he isn't infatuated by his smile, his beautiful and mysterious grey gold eyes, his sweet and shy laugh when he doesn't want too much attention. Kokichi would break down and the truth would seep through his carefully structured walls, today was the last day he could lie to the detective.

So lost in his own thoughts he never realized the speech was over, his mind hazy and broken, face blank with no expression as he tried to hide his real emotions. Dammit, he can't even bring himself to give a fake smile or anything to appear fine and okay with seeing the first and only person he longs for forever bound to someone else. 

Because he didn't love Kokichi, he didn't reciprocate these agonizing emotions that crushed the dictators body into a pathetic mess, a weight that destroyed his body and soul.

Of course, his attention was grabbed when he heard a familiar voice asking,

"Hey Ouma, are you alright? You look down" 

Ah, it was Momota-chan, the one everyone loves and adores for being the shoulder to lean on. So he lied.

"Obviously, I'm completely happy, seeing Saihara-chan marry Akamatsu-chan has given me a change of heart! I shall be a good person!" his mask was broken, he knew that, still he hid....it was pointless.

His pain was spotted by the person he thought to be the stupidest person alive. The man who so kindly calls the second smartest of they're group his 'sidekick' saw past his lie.

Ouma called Shuichi the second smartest since he's dumb enough to invite Kokichi to his own personal idea of his punishment awaiting him in hell for everything he's done. But the lilac eyed boy is not any smarter for agreeing to be here.

"....Must hurt huh?" Kaito said in a slight whisper as he sat with the liar.

".....I have no idea what you mean" his voice wavered....shit.

The taller gave a pitiful breathy chuckle, "Don't try to hide it.......you love him........and now you're hurt"

The truth......he hated it, he wanted to bury that one, single truth with the endless lies there was in the universe., but no amount of lies could stop that truth from being seen, even by the slightest.

"I don't understand why you'd come if you know it'll just make you feel worse......or better yet, why didn't you object, that doesn't seem like you"

"Stupid Momota-chan" he whispered "......you underestimate just how much I love him...." he paused, tears finally breaching and blinding his vision ".........I love him just enough to know he'd never be in love with me.................and more to let him go" the wetness of salty water hitting his hand on the table helped him conclude he was indeed crying.

"....." silence.....then a pat on the back "I guess I did misjudge.......but you're a coward for hiding"

Kokichi smiled, a fake one, the last lie he could muster up to make "I'm so happy that Shuichi is marrying Kaede, he's lucky"

The days after the wedding.......a funeral is held, no note, no explanation, no reason provided...........only one person knew the reason for it all. The pain was unbearable to take on such small shoulders that was forced to hold the weight. So he let that crush him. Kaito, from then on, being a loyal and understanding person......found it hard to look at his sidekick knowing someone who could've been his friend too, was killed by the shy sweet detective without knowing it.

Only he did know.....he put those pieces together too late, just like he always did when it came to Ouma.....he was always too late to finish the puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha...I'm crying


	4. Saiouma fluffish

Shuichi had an issue, he wasn't confident in his ability as a detective. But he was told to trust his instinct and do the right thing.....but what is the right thing to do when he return to the ruins where all you're best friends died on the anniversary of you and the only other two survivors escaped and fulfilled your friends' wishes?

What more when you encounter all of them as spirits, living a loop of what they regret most and what they can't let go?

What to do when the last and hardest one to help is the one everyone hated, including yourself?

Kokichi Ouma, The Ultimate Supreme Leader, or at least, that's what Tsumugi made him into, who the boy truly was is a mystery that the detective found out he had lots of access to know, but felt to uncomfortable to potentially feel guilty if he looked into it.

Ouma was always a mystery he never understood, so much to the point it stressed him and he lashed out once, though he repressed most of the anger to continue with his work.

Something all the spirits had in common was the moment of regret or pain they felt, they relived that one moment over and over.....Kokichi relived the whole game after Kaede's death.

The detective didn't know how to feel? How many regrets? What is he supposed to take from this information?

But the part that stung and was clearly the moment of the most pain for Kokichi, it wasn't that hydralic press crushing his small and clearly malnourished body, it was Shuichi shouting at him.

"Nobody wants you Kokichi! You're alone and you'll always be alone!"

That was the moment that stood out among all others......and for the first time he witnessed Kokichi's true reaction to it once the boy had left.

Shuichi didn't call it guilt that he was feeling, more of the 'I'm an awful human being' emotion or 'I am the world's biggest jerk' feeling. He hurt someone, the opposite of what he promised Kaede. All the times Kokichi spoke about heart stealing and making his heart 'die' was turned now, Saihara had killed Ouma in a sense.

"O-Ouma-kun?'

No response, the spirit didn't want to talk to him.

"...P-please....liste-"

"hm? Listen? Listen?! Woooow nishishi~ Shumai wants ME to listen to what he has to say?" The ghost grinned maliciously "How come? Does he want to beg me for forgivenss? Too late! I'm dead you dunce! Nishishishi~" his signature laugh was a paper mask for the sharp coldness of his words

"I-I-"

"But why should I listen anyway? It's not like Saihara-chan ever listened to me, not like my beloved ever TRIED hard enough to understand, maaaan even when I was obvious, how boring" Kokichi continued "But I don't blame you, after all, my existence is just one big fat lie right? That's what you thought in that detective brain of yours huh? That I am not even a person- oh my woopsie, I said AM like I'm still alive nishishishi~"

Such a childish attitude and yet such calculated and thought out responses came from the boy

"Man I wonder, does Shumai regret it? Maybe it makes you so said you'll take up my order of begging like a dog and slitting open your stomach for me?" his eyes sparkled "So fu-" the boys banter was cut off with him shifting back into one of his memories for a moment before groaning 

"....you're right....I didn't listen, I should've....I'm sorry" Shuichi had been looking at the ground until now, tears making his gambogeish grey eyes look more dull in color than usual. "I-I should've tried harder-" he gripped his own hair a bit "S-some detec-tive I-I am huh?"

"....."

"I-I couldn't e-even fulfill K-Kaede's wish right heh...sh-she said to all be friends, b-but I treated you so badly, I'm such an idio-"

"Hey won't you shut up? Ugh you always did ramble about that dumb wish" Kokichi interrupted, earning a surprised look from the navy blue boy "Yes, Akamatsu-chan told you she gave her wish to you, but you are not responsible for fulfilling it! She made her choice, you can't keep using that as your scapegoat to hate yourself! It's not your responsibility! As mean or cruel as it sounds, it's the truth" the transparent look-a-like of the liar shouted at him

"B-but-"

"But but but but nothing! It was wrong of her to put that pressure on you in such an emotional moment, whether she realized it or not it didn't help you it made you more stressed and self hating. Space idiot can call me naive and emotionless but him supporting that was just as bad, it's making you feel guilty when something out of your control happens....er....happened" he explained "All that talk about 'manning up' was just some temporary support that made you even more dependent! Listen here! I don't hate you, I'm just angry at how dumb you were to let people unconsciously take advantage of you and in turn hurt me as well, honestly"

"Th-then why.....why are you stuck like this?"

"It doesn't mean it didn't hurt to hear those things, no point in lying now, I'm dead, but you should realize how unhealthy it is to beat yourself up over something, yeesh it makes you sound sooooo annoying, honestly, you make Yumeno-chan's crying sound more soothing!"

Shuichi looked stunned.....then....he laughed.....laughed like how Kokichi did at his cut in their little game, something so casual in such a stressful situation " hehe...sorry.....just.....never thought it'd be refreshing to.....hear something like that...." 

Kokichi smiled and giggled "I don't mind" he hummed "I think my beloved is absolutely adorable when he smiles!"

Saihara hummed a bit with a light blush "You really think so?"

The small ghost nodded softly "I've always thought so" he muttered as the surroundings started to crumble a bit....Kokichi was letting go of the pain, in such a moment

"K-Kokichi!"

"Nishishi~ Oh my, seems I get to leave huh?" the small boy smiled brightly "This is one of those cliche times a person says 'Live a happy life, for me okay?' or some 'I love you' thing, but I'm not going to do that, it's soooooooo boring, I'll just say I hope you die soon so we can break our rock, paper, scissors tie!"

Shuichi knew what the boy was saying, he didn't want to burden him with something that he'd blame himself over or guilt himself about like he had done with the blonde pianist's wish, and he was grateful not to have the dead having a hold on him in his life 

"I can't wait.....I'll see you someday Kokichi"

"No promises!" Ouma giggled before softening ".....but yeah, I'll see you" 

And with that.....he was gone....Shuichi....felt a weight lifted off his shoulders...there was nothing here anymore....nobody to feel sorrow over anymore.....he smiled and hummed as he looked at the checkered scarf on the ground of rubble. He picked it up and set it carefully into his bag, with all the other trinket reminders of everyone before pausing.....he smiled a bit and sighed as he looked at the little doodle on the other side of the scarf, the signature 'It's a lie!' written on it

"....no it's not" Shuichi chuckled a bit as he set it in the bag and headed back, back to his future and life.......maybe he should dig into those pictures and home videos.....learn more about the person known as Kokichi Ouma


	5. Pregame Saiouma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This one is mostly just some self indulgence in an Pregame for funsies, I felt like writing something cute lol UwU)

No no no nononono, how did he forget?!

Ah sorry, you're probably wondering why I'm freaking out, well I'll start with an introduction first! 

My name is Shuichi Saihara, I'm your average boring talentless guy with a love for all things Danganronpa! The detectives are my favorite, do you have a favorite too- er sorry I get into rants about the show, it's really amazing. Oh! Right! I was going to tell you wy I was having a mental freakout, well it started with this boy I know, he's adorable and precious and smart and sassy when he wants to be ahh~ So cute.

Oh, I guess that IS what anyone says about their crush, his name is Kokichi Ouma, he's my friend and the cutest person with purple hair ever! I swear he pulls it off more than Kyoko Kirigiri from the very first Danganronpa! Only he's less blunt.

I know boring to be only reading my thoughts...er......sorry about that, but let's just say, today is Valentines day, and I had this big plan!! Let's have a little flashback, then we can address the situation, just like in class trials when something impor-

"Hey Saihara-kun! Please wait up you know I'm not as quick as you!" a whiny yet shy voice called out, the sound of feet rushing to reach to the boy gawking at the window of a Danganronpa Merch store. Soon the golden eyes of said fan turned their attention to the other.

"Ah oh sorry Kichi, I got distracted heh" He chuckled lightly as he smiled 

"Well I guess that makes sense, so what are you planning to do during the Valentines party in class tomorrow?" The smaller asked as he grabbed his hand to start dragging the fanboy away from the display window, lest they be end up going in and wasting the allowance Shuichi was just given for the week too soon.

Shuichi never minded the hand holding, he thought it was cute of Ouma to hold his hand when they walked, even if it was to keep him from those precious, exclusive, expensive Danganronpa figures and cosplays. "The party? oh uh I-I was just planning to uh you know....um actually do something this year actually" he admitted

The meek boy perked up "Really? Does this mean your going to confess to someone?" his lavender eyes shone with curiosity, though Shuichi knew better, Kokichi, as adorable, sweet, small, and precious as he was and looked, he did tend to be nosy and subtly prod into someone's business to fish out answers he wanted.

"Well yes, but I'm not telling you" he chuckled as he patted his head, which caused him to pout.

Kokichi whined a bit "Aw come on, we're best friends right?"

"Of course we are, but you're pretty bad at keeping secrets Kichi, remember when I told you I had a crush on Akamatsu?"

"W-well I- uh.....f-fair point but I j-just thought it'd be easier if she knew" he mumbled

Saihara hummed "As sweet as it was of you to help, it just made things awkward once Iruma-san found out, lucky that it was just because we both liked Danganronpa and not actually liking her that way"

The smaller muttered something under his breath, unfortunately Shuichi didn't hear, but the two walked to their homes chatting lively and happily, Kokichi did actively avoid talking about Danganronpa, as much as they both loved the show, the smaller wasn't half as passionate as Shuichi when discussing it. Once home, the navy blue hair boy was quick to take out his phone and text in a group chat that Rantaro named 'Help The Creep Get The Cutie Operation', which, yes Ouma was the cutest human being on the face of this earth, but Rantaro called EVERYONE cute just to tease.

Detective11037: Can we please review the plan?? I'm nervous about messing up tomorrow!! >~<

AceAvacado: calm down dude you'll be fine

DespairinglyBoring: We've reviewed this enough times that if you do mess up, you'd just deepen my disbelief in humanity more. 

Detective11037: Pleeeeeeaze guys?? For me??? ;~;

Kichi'sBigSis: I'm sure another review wouldn't hurt, come on guys, it's for Ouma! Saihara just wants to have a worthy confession for him

AceAvacado: Okay okay fine

Kichi'sBigSis: Good! First: I'll keep Kokichi after school longer by asking him to help me find one of my scrunchies

AceAvacado: me and kaede will help set up some of those rose petals you see in planned sex scenes on movies at the fountain near the rose bushes

DespairinglyBoring: Gross, don't call them that, then I'll tell Maki and Kokichi I saw her scrunchy near the fountain, at the same time Miu should've helped Saihara find the right chocolates and be there, and she also would be sure to have a bag of cherry blossom petals on the tree to fall on the right moment.....as stupidly boring and cliche as that is

Detective11037: And then once the other hide away, I give Kichi the chocolates and confess my feelings!! And if I'm lucky he says yes and we date and I get to hug and kiss and cuddle him all day!! UwU

Kichi'sBigSis: awwwww So cute!

DespairinglyBoring: boring

AceAvacado: and then you go home and screw each other

CensoredGenius: Ew man can you not make it all about sex dude

Detective11037: THANK YOU MIU

Detective11037: I COULD NEVER RUIN SUCH A PRECIOUS PERSON LIKE THAT >:T

AceAvacado: just sayin, it'd be a lot more sexy

CensoredGenius: You're ace dude what do YOU know about sexy?

AceAvacado: have you SEEN what happens to my desk and locker on valentines, i'm the definition of sexy binch U.U

Detective11037: Alright I think that's enough! Thanks guys, tomorrow is gonna be great!!

He got off his phone and took a deep breath, it was gonna be perfect, only the best for the sweetest person he knew.

Well.......or so I thought, lots of things went wrong. But basically, I was standing there at the fountain and when Ouma was approaching Miu had been supposed to release the petals, but accidentally dropped the whole bag on me, and the chocolates landed into the water and to make it all worse, I'd forgotten Kaito comes around the fountain near this time of the day as well, and let's just say...........we don't entirely get along, especially when it come to Ouma.\

We were lucky that I had just been able to walk with Kokichi home with nothing more than a bruise and a black eye, I felt stupid, I wanted to confess perfectly to Kokichi, now I ruined everything.

"U-Um......are you sure your eye is alright Saihara? Here-" the smaller had the other sitting on the couch in the pretty rundown apartment, he got an ice pack and handed to him "-put this on your eye it should help with the swelling"

"Thank you Kichi" Shuichi muttered, he felt awkward, more so than usual, now Ouma knew he liked him, but it was all wrong now, he looked like a complete fool, utterly stupid and annoying and creepy and-

"That was....uhm....very sweet of you y'know.....to stop Momota-san from dragging me off to do his homework, I really didn't want to deal with that today" the smaller smiled a bit "Though I do wish it was at your expense, you looked like you've had a bad enough day already when that bag of cherry blossoms fell on you nishishi~" he giggled that adorable and endearing laugh he had.

"OH uh y-yeah no problem, what are friends for?" he chuckled nervously

Ouma looked at him a bit "uh yeah........friends" he mumbled "Hey Shuichi?.....I uh.......You looked like you um- what I mean is- I well....." he huffed and shoved a small box of chocolates in his chest, when Shuichi examined it a bit, he notice a little ad on it saying it had a small Danganronpa collectable in it. He was quick to look at the other boy and saw his rosy cheeks and averted gaze. "I-I uh......yesterday you said you w-were going to confess to s-someone so I also.......well I wanted to confess before it was t-to late um..well heh now I know I didn't have to worry....it's not much but......."

"I love it!" Shuichi hugged him tightly "It's perfect" he whispered a bit

Ouma's pale face had grown even warmer before he relaxed and carefully returned the embrace "I'm glad you like it" 

The two boys soon separated, slowly falling into a fit of giggles before cuddling and joining together to watch a few new episodes of their favorite shows, well it seems the confession may not have gone as planned, but luckily for both, it worked out in the end.


	6. This is just self-indulgence (trans Kokichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Let me enjoy myself some trans (ftm) Kokichi , I just think the idea is neat and if one person calls me transphobic, I'M LITERALLY A TRANS MAN, I don't personally find the concept offensive, same way I don't find genderbends offensive (though I understand why a few other trans people do)
> 
> TW: Misgendering

Kokichi's POV:

I fucking hate sports day.

It's literally the WORST day ever, why the hell do schools require this? I mean what's the point? Who cares if we can run around the field??

And I'm not the only one!! Bitchlet agrees with me too!

Sure we're probably a little biased being our.....circumstances, but still!!

"But Shumaaaaai, I don't wanna gooooo" I whined as my boyfriend dragged me out of my bed. "Can't we just stay in our dorm and do anything BUT this?"

"Kokichi it's required to participate in at least three things, calm down you'll be fine."

"But I don't wanna get gross and sweaty! And I'd have to take off my binder." he complained more in my most annoying tone.

Shuichi sighed "I know you hate it and I know that technically they'll put you....on the girls side but it'll be fine, I'm sure Kaede and Kirumi will make sure nobody says anything to you, and Kaito and I will do the same on our side for Miu." he reassured, god he's so fucking pretty when he's making his 'everything is gonna be okay' face.

I groaned a bit, I dreaded the thought of having to be on the girl's team, I've told the staff time and time that I'm a BOY, but apparently without a parent or guardian to say so and change what's on my record, they 'can't do anything about it'. 

"Fine but- I am leaving if anything happens okay?" 

"Of course, but like I said, we won't let anything happen okay?"

"Yeah yeah just drag me to this torture of a day." 

Shuichi smiled a bit, knowing I meant 'Thank you for reassuring me'. He's gotten better seeing through my words, it's a little more easy for me to not have to say it and feel too vulnerable.

~Time Skip: brought to you by the bag of Chex Mix Traditional I'm eating UwU~

badbadbadbadbadbad

YEah woopy dee doo these assholes really are going to have me swim in a fucking girls swim suit. 

"Girls please leave him alone- he doesn't wan-" Kaede was cut off by some girl on our team 

"SHE'S just being a baby, it's not like she has anything to be embarrassed about, she's got a cute lil body that boys like"

I shook a bit, I hated that. Yes I know I'm small, but I can't do anything about it!! I'm stuck in this body.

"Ouma-kun prefers He/Him pronouns actually, it'd be nice if you could stop using She/Her when referring to him" Kirumi spoke as politely as she could.

"Look we don't really care, we still see them as a girl and we just want to get the sports day event done." she smirked "We did a vote and Kokichi is the one who's going to swim for this event, so boo-hoo."

I had enough of her, so I decided to through the swim suit at her "How about no? I can't have other people seeing me in such a revealing swim suit, my beloved would surely get jealous of the attention I'd receive." I decided to play it off, it's easier to pretend it does bother me.

"I'm sure YOU'D just love to wear though, I mean just look at all the guys you fooled around with and how much effort you put to make sure every guy and the school can see your ass hanging out, so why don't YOU swim?" I smirked "I'm sure that would get more guys going up to your dorm you skanky bitch. I swear you're almost as bad as Iruma-chan, but she's at least honest about being a whore. Oh oh I used SHE, does that make you maaaaaaaaaad?~" 

The girl looked ticked off, I figured I had my fun. "Anywho, I didn't even want to do this, if I get in trouble for leaving, so be it." I claimed as I walked off to head back to my dorm, making sure to text Shuichi.........and also text Miu at how he roasted the bitch. 

Shubaby~<3

'I'll come over to you then.'

I smiled at the text a bit before replying

'I don't want you getting in trouble, I'll just wait for you, I'll be sure to be dressed in something sexy while laying on your bed~' 

I teased him a bit, smiling when I saw him text a paragraph on why I shouldn't do that and how he'd die if he saw that when he went back to his dorm with me like that.

I changed into some more baggy clothes, being I was going to lie down on the bed for a bit, I didn't want to wear my binder and suffocate in my sleep. After an hour or so Shuichi did come back.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?"

"Nothing important" he smiled at him as I made grabby hands for him to come cuddle me.

He obliged to my childish request. "Ah, well, we can talk about it later if you want" he whispered a bit.

I relaxed, he always calmed me down, especially in times like this. "Thank you Shumai" I mumbled.

It was normal for me to give myself a meltdown over my own body, my mind tortures me over my own appearance and it just ruins me. But Saihara is always around to reassure me about myself, and I always have Miu to relate too, even if we just insult each other in a playful way. 

"How about we take a nap? Sports day was pretty tiring, Kaito insisted on having me do run." he chuckled as he nuzzled me.

"Sounds good to me, but take a shower" I whined, but I didn't mean it.

All I know is I'm happy in his arms, warm and safe and reassured.

And he stayed there, and that's all I really needed.


	7. Irumatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is kinda like a part 2 to my trans Ouma au soooo yeee UwU)

Miu Iruma! A gorgeous GIRL genius!

I've got a nice rack and a golden brain!! That's me!!

.....well some people would disagree....ugh...

They still call me by my fuckin' dead name, which is rude as shit!

I swear they're all gonna regret makin' fun of me when I'm known worldwide for my inventions and everyone will be thirsting for my hot ass!!

Yeah sure, so what if I wasn't born a girl, doesn't matter, I'm still a girl!! 

Luckily SOME people in this hellhole actually respect that, like Ouma, but he is a little biased because we're on the same boat. but there's also the rest of our class:

Kaito, Korekiyo, Kirumi, Tenko- basically all our friends or whatever.

But the most supportive (aside from the little cocksucker) is Kaede Akamatsu.

Yeah I may or may not like the flat bitch. She's just so.....ugh nice!!!

I can't help but want to make a whole speech about how hot she is in her outfits too!! But I dunno, I kinda feel like if I like her.....especially in a hots kinda way that maybe I'll be invalid or somethin'.

Maybe I'm not a real gi-

"WASSUP BITCHLET!!" 

"HEY!! WHAT'S YOUR DEAL YOU LITTLE FUCKIN' PRICK!?"

"Who me? Just getting your tiny filthy brain out of the gutter, stop thinking about Kayaday's tits and get back to work on your studying." Kokichi has a weird way to tell me 'Stop invalidating yourself' but it's welcomed, I do the same to him if his little boy toy isn't there to help him.

"Pfft as if, plus I already finished my work while you were out getting knocked up by your lil' boyfriend" I smirked

He huffed "I would never! Shumai's relationship with me is totally and completely innocent, no fooling around here." 

I laughed harshly "Fuckin' liar, I see that mark!"

"Oh this? Nope, just got bit by mosiquito" he smirked a bit before he laughed a bit as well. "But seriously, wassup, why is my slutty girl buddy down in the dumps? You're smelly enough." 

I shrugged "Just thinkin'.....hey did-.....when you realized you liked Pooichi did you feel like......like maybe you were wrong?" I asked, as ironic as it is, Ouma is easy to be honest to, especially on a topic we both experience, even if it's different in a few ways.

He thought about it for a bit before humming "Yep, I thought that since I liked a guy, and seemingly only liked guys, that maybe I am a girl and I was just being an idiot-" he admitted it so easily "-buuuuuut, someone helped me realize that I'm allowed to feel that way, I'm still a boy, boys like boys, just because I like guys doesn't make me a girl being extra tomboyish." he smiled "Plus, holding myself back like that would've kept me from getting the best boyfriend to tease and cuddle and fuck" he giggled lightly.

I chuckled with him "No way you're doin' the fuckin' you twink" I joked.

"Well maybe not but I'm definitely in control.....mostly" he added as a joke.

"Well, if a guy like YOU can do that, I'll try doing the same" I smiled a bit at the thought.

"Good because I'm tired of seeing you drool after her ass all the time, it makes you more gross that usual."

"Shut it you little-"

"Oh look at the time, I need to finish my work! Seeya later bitch! Don't back out of confessing to Miss Perfect!"

"Oi! You only want to be sure her and Saihara don't get back together"

"That's just a perk if my bestie dates her!" he laughed before taking off.

I'll tell her how I feel.

I'M MIU IRUMA!! Nobody can deny the gorgeous girl genius in all her glory!!

.......maybe I can take her to that new place she's been annoyin' me about....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (soooooo.....how ya liking it???......I love my Trans Ouma and Miu au, gives me chances to find comfort in them and write them as a chaotic duo
> 
> I do headcanon Ouma as gay and Miu as pan
> 
> I also headcanon Saihara as bi and Kaede as bi with a preference for girls (as due to the fact in the game she flirts with all the girls on sight and just gives a nice hello to the boys)
> 
> I hope you guys like my writing UwU)


	8. KamuKoma/Komahina Gem AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is mostly based of a rp I'm in, Kamukura does disguise himself like a citrine, which is what Hajime is in this au)
> 
> (Komeada is a Pearl in this au and Kamukura takes the place of pink diamond but as black diamond, Junko is in White Diamond's place, Mukuro is in Yellow's and Mikan is in Blue's)

Nagito absolutely adored Hajime, he adored how kind and brave and brilliant he was to their group. the Citrine always made Nagito feel like he was as rare and radiant as a diamond rather than the lowly accessory of a pearl he was. And he felt even more beloved knowing all of his secrets he was trusted with from the very beginning.

Komaeda adored any form Hajime chose, whether it be a lowly guard citrine quartz or a high and mighty black diamond. No matter the name he chose: Hajime or Kamukura, he was perfect in the eyes of a silly white pearl who'd been nothing more than a gift for him.

Of course Nagito cared for their group as well, Sonia and Gundam were a close friend who helped change his and Hajime's lives with their fusion Sillimanite (a sillimanite cat's eye to be more specific). And of course Kokichi and his group of off colors were dear to him, such a strong willed off color purple emerald was something he found admirable. Maki of course was a wonderful red jasper. But none just compared as well to Hajime in his eyes.

But he always felt like he needed to fight for his attention despite being so close, especially with his new interest in a specific human girl.

"Hey Chiaki, what's that?"

"Oh, it's my gameboy"

"What's a gameboy?'

Nagito groaned, hearing the sweet voice of his diamond talking to her, she was a nice human, but Hajime was always so interested in all her stuff, he hated not being able to be alright with this, she was different than past humans and it made him fear of losing him.

But he always had fusion to back into, the first time they fused in front of Chiaki she looked amazed, and Nagito wasted no time explaining how it worked and how close he and Hajime were to be able to fuse, of course he did like seeing Hajime, he was unsure if he could stay together like Sonia and Gundam, but if asked, he would as long as it was with him.

But recently, Hajime hasn't wanted to fuse, the times they'd fuse to poof their corrupted friends so they can be bubbled became less frequent as it used to be. The thought made the pearl fear for their relationship, he remembers the rush of adrenaline the first time they fused at all, and now he'd lose that. That's what he thought......and being the pearl Kamukura always pushed him to be, he'd step out of his place as a pearl and push the topic.

"um....H-Hajime, I uh I was wondering if we could....f-fuse later and practice some of our skills, it's been an awful long while and I-I figured it'd be better not to forget how to use some of our abilities together" Nagito didn't want to be too obvious about his intention yet, he just wanted an excuse for the moment.

The taller gem glanced at his old friend, "Fuse? hmm....I suppose we haven't, but we haven't had any real threats recently Nagito, I don't really see why we'd need to remember" he chuckled a bit.

"Well yeah b-but I uh-" 'I miss being as close as possible to you' is what he wanted to say. "- I.....well I just thought it'd be nice, a good old refresher on our fusion, I do like knowing you trust me as much as you after all these years heh" he kept hiding behind true excuses.

But unluckily for the pearl, the diamond knew him well, enough to tell when he was hiding something. 

"Nagito? What's wrong?" he asked with concern laced in his tone.

Komaeda just stared at first, now he HAD to admit his concern, his concern of being replaced by some human girl, it was selfish, he knew, but being around him encouraged him to do things that he wanted.

".....I-I.........I miss when you'd spend all your freetime with me! F-Fusing with me! I-It's ridiculous I know heh b-but it's just- after all this time I l-love spending time around you and being with you, I-I still i-imagine things without order just l-like you said I should keep doing but I-I imagine a future w-with just us.........and you always look so much more interested in what Nanami-san does and I- well I want the attention too, I know it'd childish, I'll st-stop I-I'm s-"

He was cut off by the diamond once again, a careful hand on his cheek "Nagito....why didn't you just tell me? You're my closest partner, I'm sorry I've made you feel like you don't get enough attention" the guilty expression and soft tone was enough to make the pearl want to hug him and never let go, "I'd never want my favorite gem and pearl to feel uncared for, I'll make it, up to you, we can practice fusion again like you said and I'll take you along when I visit Chiaki, I'll be sure to give you all the attention you need" 

The oblivious diamond disguised as a citrine didn't get it, but the gesture was enough to make the pearl's heart soar and his face go off color as per usual around the gem and become a dark shade of pink. 

"I-I'd love that...thank you H-Hajime"


	9. More Trans Miu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( This is by request of Alex12_34 wanting more of trans Miu in my trans Kokichi au on my wattpad UwU)

Fuckfuckfuckfuck

WHY AM I SO FUCKING NERVOUS??! It's not like I have to be nervous about being stood up by the bitch- I'm so hot it would be her loss!.....okay that's a lie, she's literally Mrs. Perfect!

Ugh you're probably confused, well if you remember, I planned to asked Bakamatsu on a date, she said she'd come so I'm here at this cafe or whatever.

But just my luck, the bitch is late, ugh a gorgeous girl like me shouldn't be so worried. I'm not panicking at all if she bailed on me.............

OH FUCK THERE SHE IS-

"Sorry I'm late! phew I'm glad you didn't leave heh, hope I didn't keep you waiting Miu." Kaede giggled a bit as she took her seat.

"Pfft whatever, what kept you so busy? My time is precious y'know." WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!

"Oh right, heh I had to make sure Shuichi woke up in time since Kokichi left their dorm early today for some meeting with his friends" she giggled "Sorry about that"

"Whatev's just don't let it happen again" I huffed as I crossed my arms.

"Right heh- oh? Oh hey did your chest grow a bit today? Awesome! I bet you're happy about them growing in like this huh?" Kaede smiled, she didn't mean it in a pervy way, but it wasn't too far off from her creepy old guy speech when she first met any of the girls in their group.

"Betcha feel pretty special to see them! Yeah they're gonna be bigger once this transition is done! And they'll be here to stay once I finish my latest project! It's gonna be a blast!" I laughed out loud proudly. Some people stared but I could care less.

"Hehe sounds fun, anyways I'm so glad you asked me out here, I've been eager to get out of my dorm and have fun!" she smiled brightly, god why did Akathotsu have to be so fuckin' pretty?! That's not fair, nobody but me should be this attractive just talking and smiling!! Ugh is this what that little gremlin felt like on his first date with cuckhara??

"-Anways how about you?" Pink eyes stared on blue ones expectantly.

"uhh" SHIT I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION "Hey are you gonna order or?"

"Oh right! Hah sorry, got distracted, good idea" She smiled and looked at her menu.

Thank god she was easy to distract, I am not getting caught making goo goo eyes at all tonight, but I should pay more attention.......well I was........until I noticed those bitches that messed with the little shit on Sports Day.

"....." I smirked "Hey Bakamatsu.........remember those girls during Sports day that messed with the little abortion?"

"Huh? Oh those mean girls? Yeah why?"

I glanced at them to give her a hint, to which she looked, thought, before giving a silent 'oooooh'

"Wanna get back at them? Ouma's all about petty revenge.......so am I- plus I do need to test out a new invention" I smirked more with a wink.

Kaede thought for a second "I'm not usually one for revenge buuuuuuut" she smirked a bit "I can make room for just one- this is a date with you afterall, might as well go a little crazy?"

"You speak my language pretty lady!" I cheered before grabbing her hand and going over to them.

Timeskip

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!!!" cheered a rather dusty and tattered clothed blonde with pink eyes.

"I know right? Those little bitches are gonna be freaking out for weeks, months if it worked properly!"

"THIS WAS WAY MORE FUN THAN DINNER OMIGOD THANKS MIU" Kaede hugged her, eager and smiling brightly.

"I-I um...w-well uh.......y-yeah whatever heh um" Miu panicked for a moment, before slowly smiling a bit and hugging back a little "Hmph......get a faceful you ain't staying in my boobs all night flat chest" she joked

"mmmm a little longer?"

Miu chuckled a bit "Depends, what's in it for me to let you enjoy?"

"I'll take you out on the next date?"

Miu paused, "N-next date?"

"If you want to of course"

The inventor blushed before scoffing "G-Good enough, better be as fun as mine!"

Kaede giggled "Alright" she hummed "So I can stay right here?"

"You got thirty minutes virgin"

"Good enough" the shorter giggled a bit as she stayed put.

(I did my best but it's pretty short and I feel like I could've done better, but I hope you like it)


	10. My R (saiouma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TW: ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, implied abuse and self harm if you feel like this will trigger you please do not read, my main concern when writing it making sure it is known that my readers are more important to me than my own pleasure, this is a result of one of many animatics in my head my mind made up while listening to this song)

I walked up the stairs to the roof of the school, Hope's Peak Academy, it was nice and all, but I still didn't feel deserving of the title of Ultimate Detective. Especially with someone like Kirigiri-san around, she was way better. My friends said otherwise but.......still.........I opened the door that would lead me to my destination, I was ready- what I didn't expect was to see Tenko.

Her braided hair at her sides as she was in the midst of taking off her shoes, a sign that sent alarms off in my head as I looked at her and she stared back before frowning.

"Great, of course a degenerate male would be the one to come up here. Typical, probably going to do something illegal." she acted so normal, but my instincts knew better than to believe such a lie.

".....wanna talk about it?" I offered, I don't know why, it was hypocritical of me to do so when I myself planned to do the same thing; but Tenko was a friend, despite her rather misogynist comments, I knew she had a history to her belief. She was still a good friend to have.

She paused and stared at me before huffing and sitting on the hard floor, I sat next to her.

".....It's........she.......Himiko rejected me......I......I-I thought that maybe- but..........she....I guess she wasn't the one....." she mumbled a bit, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. 

For some reason I felt.....upset....angry? 

"...is that it?"

"What?" The girl looked at me with confusion written on her features, green eyes threatening me.

"Are you seriously about to throw away everything just because you couldn't have what you wanted? That's.....That's just......do you not think how you'd make her feel if you did? How WE'D feel? Himiko would just feel guilty if you left because of her, a-and we'd all miss you Tenko, who will be around to defend the girls? W-who will be around to bring the fighting energy to our class if you were gone? Sure Kaito would try but it wouldn't be the same." I felt my own tears falling. "You're our friends Tenko....w-we'd miss you so so much and-" I didn't get to finish, as I felt strong arms around me and the girl's face buried in my shoulder as she cried a bit.

We stayed there for awhile, just letting our tears flow, after an hour or two, she pulled away, eyes puffy as she wiped the last of her tears.

"Thanks.....f-for a degenerate male......you're kind.....thank you Shuichi" she smiled a bit before getting up, hand held to help me up, then we both left the roof......I realized that perhaps it's good I ran into her here.

~In Class~

"Hey! Shuichi, there you are!" the cheerful voice of Kaede came to me as I entered the class, I had waited a bit after Tenko entered, I knew she'd rather not have anyone knowing we were around each other.

"Hey you alright? You um...you kinda ran off yesterday after.....you know" The blonde was trying to be careful with her words, I knew that, she was too kind.

"I-It's alright....just needed time to process, thanks for um....checking on me......I-I hope that....that it doesn't make things weird between us I just.....n-needed to tell the truth." I admitted as I looked down, wishing my hat were on my head.

"Of course not! I'd never let something so silly ruin our friendship Shuichi, you're my friend, no matter how you feel it's okay, besides, now I know you like me for me and genuinely find me nice" she giggled a bit.

I smiled, she was like the sun, and even if my own feelings weren't reciprocated, it was okay, she didn't hate me at least.

"Thanks Kaede" I smiled a bit....until I felt the all to familiar body jump onto my back. "Ack!"

"Shumai!~ Where were you? I missed you so so so much!" an all to familiar high pitched voice that never failed to sour the mood; but I had the decency to tolerate him, he had his moments I guess. I sighed.

"Oh uh....sorry Ouma-kun.....I was busy" I mumbled a bit.

"What could keep Mister Detective so busy he keeps the Supreme Leader of Evil waiting for him to come to class?" he whined childishly, it was a little irritating, but it was just who he was.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it, and um we don't even hang out that much so.....why would you wait for me?" Kokichi usually just sat at my desk in the mornings to pesker me when I arrived, it was the norm for me but that's all it really was, I could last a day without it.

"Hmmm....because I LOVE my beloved detective obviously!" he announced, I was about to question the legitimacy of his statement until he spoke again. "But that's a lie! Nishishi~ I just like keeping a routine! It's easier to manage!" the smaller hummed before getting off my back and heading to his seat. 

He was so strange sometimes.

~The Next Week~

I guess this is pretty deja vu, walking back up to the roof.....I just......things happened......I just- if not for that than I just needed to get fresh air.

But once again I am surprised with the presence of another, this time not the girl with braids, but instead a boy short as can be. 

"Ryouma?" I questioned as I slowly approached, the boy already had his shoes off, he was so close to climbing on the railing.

"Hmph...figures, I get interrupted, guess I still got ways to go." he spoke in his pretty deep voice.

"....." I had that urge again, so I sat on the ground against the railings, he didn't get off. "....wanna talk?........" I offered once again.

"....mmph.....guess I could" He mumbled as he slowly got off and sat next to me, I felt a little relived, but waited before I even considered the issues resolved.

"....just been thinkin'.....you guys are so happy........and I'm not really a part of all that......sometimes it's like you forget I'm even there." he mumbled the last part a bit.

Everyone knew Ryouma could be a little depressing, with his past an all, we all thought he wanted space when we hung out, or that he didn't want to be around us when we had loud parties, heck, I didn't even go to those unless someone dragged me to it.

"I...I-I'm so sorry you feel like that, um.....why didn't you tell us?"

"Didn't feel like ruining the fun." he stated.

I had that feeling again, I was upset.

"B-but.....but it would....you're one of our voices of reason, you're smart and wise, even when you say you're life is nothing, we all find you worth so much, I'm sorry you've been left out, but we can change that- a-and besides even if you didn't feel a part of the group, what about you cat? They're basically your family, and they're dependent on you, if I know anything, your cat loves you so much, and so do we, we all care about you so much. I'm sorry if it's felt otherwise, we can work on that.....if you want." I offered a small smile, tears once again falling down my face.

He looked surprised, before he chuckled lightly and hummed.

"Heh....guess I didn't think talking about it would help, guess I still got ways to go....thanks Saihara"

"I-it's okay....and um....you can call my Shuichi, we're friends afterall."

Ryouma smiled a bit.

"Thanks Shuichi" he got up and left the roof, I followed him.

~At Lunch~

We invited Ryouma to our lunch group, which mostly just consisted of me, Maki, Kaito, Kaede, and our newly added member since Monday: Miu, on account of her and Kaede dating now. For once, Ryouma seemed so happy, smiling a bit here and there. I guess we should've invited him sooner.

After talking to Ryouma, I thought about my own reason for going up there today. I had talked to my parents, first in a long time since they're usually so busy overseas, I was excited but.....they cut off our chat early........it's like they didn't want to spend time with their own son. But now I realized that, even if they don't want me, I have my aunt and uncle who take care of me, they basically raised me as their own, and I couldn't ask for a better family than them.

....but once again, Kokichi came to crash the party, I could handle him when he was just messing with me, but when Kaito, Maki, or Miu are around, he acts worse to mess with them, and sometimes it's just unbearabe.

"OOoooh~ The slut has joined the Happy Funtime Gang! How did that happen?" he smirked as he chose Miu as his victim of verbal abuse.

"Kokichi please don't say that." Kaede asked kindly with a smile as she held Miu's hand to keep the strawberry blonde from blowing up at the small boy.

"Ooooh so scawy! Does the bitchlet need her girlfriend to protect her?" He laughed a bit. I growled lightly, I was seriously not in the mood to deal with this.

"Stop it Ouma! You're being rude!" I shouted a bit at him, the group was surprised.

Kokichi looked at me, face blank for a moment, perhaps thinking? I could never tell, it was too hard to understand him, everything he said or did sounded or looked like a lie, I gave up trying to understand a long time ago.

"Nishishi~ So bold of you, but I was just about to leave anyways, who wants to be in your group anyways, I have an organization waiting to have lunch with me outside anyway" he stuck out his tongue before leaving, I felt relieved he was gone, the group agreeing.....well....except one, I didn't notice at the time, but Ryouma was looking at me with disappointment before just staring at Ouma leaving, looking a little sorry for him.

~Next Month~

I've had quite the month, every time I made an attempt on the roof, I always found someone there before me, even Miu of all people.

I did was I've been doing each time: I sat, listened, talked to them, then we left, me feeling better about my reason and helping them reach a resolve of their own.

....but today......today I went up again, not for that but just to really breath this time, I wasn't going to attempt anything but......

I saw someone standing......right on the railing.......hair moving a little with the light breeze up here, shoes on the floor....a little note with a doodle placed with them.......they wore the Hope's Peak Main Course uniform with a little checkered scarf to give it a sense of uniqueness..... but the jacket of the uniform was off, sleeves rolled up showing scars.......it was....they were-

"......O-Ouma-kun?" I managed to speak despite how stunned I was.

The boy turned his head a bit to glance over his shoulder, a small gasp coming from him, probably wasn't expecting anyone to come up.......or.....perhaps he wasn't expecting anyone to try to stop him.

".....w-what are you-"

"Of course.....how cruel can the world be huh? Nishishi~ Of course Saihara-chan would be here." The boy spoke....his tone as high pitched as usual, no different from how he always spoke, his eyes even the same, face the same......I couldn't.....why would he be up here if all signs point to him being normal? 

"Confused? Maybe, maybe not? You can't even speak." he chuckled a bit before turning his attention to the floor down below.....then he spoke. "Guess while you're here I could talk, even if you probably don't wanna hear.....but it'll be fun to get it out before.....you know..................I jump."

I felt frozen, he was so calm about it all, he was so blunt about it, no hesitation to what he was clearly about to do, how....how could he behave like this was......like it wasn't a big deal?

"Where should I start?....ah-" he brought up his arms as he 'showed off' his scars.....there were so many......it made me want to puke at the amount.....it was scary. "Guess I'll start with the pretty obvious marks here, no cat did this, all of this isn't some accident." he spoke so cheerfully I felt like this was some cruel joke.

"Hm...it helped when I was too upset, but heh, ran out of room." he hummed in a sing song tone. "No wonder I keep getting tossed around with parents, nobody wants ruined goods nishishi~" he laughed once again.....it was awful to hear... "Though I guess DICE would but...well they're all gonna get lives soon enough....they won't need a leader after that........they were my anchor for the longest time, I could always count on my organization with all my problems, like breakups, rejections, not fitting in, all the things." he smiled. "But now they're gone, all of them becoming normal citizens, probably won't have time to even hang out soon...."

Kokichi sat down on the railing now, feet probably hurting from standing on it so long, but even though he wasn't making a move to jump, I still made a panicked gasp and moved close a bit, to which Kokichi looked at me for.

"What? I'm not finished talking yet dumb dumb" he giggled a bit more. "Where was I.....oh yeah, speaking of not fitting in! Gosh, I really suck at talking to people don't I? I act like such a little shit all the time! I'm so fucking annoying right? I bet you hated every time I spoke." he spoke like a person reliving old kind memories....but the words he spoke were anything but kind.....or old.

"Remember when....hmm when was it.....a little after Ryouma suddenly got more social? When I pulled my biggest prank yet at the party? The one I wasn't invited to, you were furious with what happened hehe" this time....his voice was off, going down into a more sad tone, the kind of voice you have when you're holding back the urge to let everything out and break down.

"....I.....I-I didn't mean.....for it to go that way.....it was supposed to be a harmless prank.....I didn't think it'd go so far......and I didn't even say sorry..." I stared stunned.....how could I say anything.....I remembered that day.....and it hit me when I realized what happened right after.

"You said everyone hated me.....that I'd be alone......I'd always be alone.....at the time you were wrong....I had DICE.....but now....now you're right.....I will be alone" he hiccuped a bit "To make it worse.....I can't even hate you like I want to for that" he sobbed out.

Kokichi was crying.....he was REALLY crying, they weren't like his fake bursts of tears, this was genuine, he was truly upset.

"I-I want to.....I-I want to hate you s-so ffffucking much he bu-ut I ca-can't..........I l-love you too much" he sobbed out more. "I love you so much! I-It hurts! I want it to stop! I can't take it.....y-you're so perfect......y-you tried f-for awhile....remember that?.......Y-you tried to understand..........b-but I guess even d-detective's give up.......I-I guess I was just too much of a challenge..........b-but.....that fact you tried......I-I.....I fell in love with the fact you tried...........I thought you were d-different..........b-but after.....I-I realize how stupid I am.............." the boy turned to look at me completely now. "How could you love me? When you hate me so much?" he said.

I didn't know what to do, all the pain, and the sorrow he had......that was something I couldn't talk him out of.....because I'm one of the root causes........the pain......he isn't able to walk out of here with me and fix it......not with his reputation..........nobody would believe him..........why was he telling me? Surely he'd think I didn't believe him so......was he just trying to let it out before it was too late for me to realize that it was the truth?

I had no right to try and stop him.....all his reasons were mine......but worse......way worse than mine.....I at least had friends to fall back on.......I had a loving family to go to..........Kokichi didn't.........and the only family he had was gone..........he had nobody........and I played a part in his loneliness.

But even so........our of instinct I said, "P-please......don't do it"....what right did I have to say that? Why was I so selfish to want to prevent something I helped cause just so I didn't need to feel the guilt weighing down on me? Why did I want to stop what he has every right to do after what's happened. I couldn't stand to look at him anymore, it was too much, his expression, his eyes were.......were so tired of it all........I couldn't take it.

Then I heard his voice.

"heh......how silly......hardly even trying to stop me.........but I guess.......it's just not my day today." I a small huff to signal him jumping which I was quick to look up to try and stop- till I saw his feet hit the concrete of the roof they were on.

He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his note, putting on his jacket and placing the note in his pocket, eyes avoiding mine now, "See you in class Shumai" he spoke in his honey sweet tone I've grown used to......but I couldn't take it....if he left.........I'd do what he planned.........so I held his arm to his surprise.

"Hm? What? You don't have to feel gui-" I didn't let him finish as I hugged him, I held onto him tight, I was scared if I didn't keep him close that.........that what? That he'd run back to the railing and jump?.......I was scared......I was guilty......but that didn't matter because what mattered was how much he was hurting.......how much he was hiding, how much he was feeling. 

I ended up dragging us both down to the floor in a hug, I was crying........he was probably confused why the person who hurt him so much was crying over him.......I don't know yet myself.......but I just wanted to hold him at that moment, keep him close and let him know I there too........soon I felt him relax a bit and hug back, we sat on the ground in each others arms.........I kept crying........even as I felt a small hand reach to wipe away the tears, I cried. He cried with me, he was quiet but I could feel his hiccups and his shoulders shake........

"I'm sorry" he murmured

"I'm sorry too" I mumbled back

We stayed there for who knows how long........but in the end..........we both left that roof..........we'd need to talk...........but it was better than hearing his woes on the roof........I'd rather talk.........and think of how to fix how broken the boy was........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (OKAY I CRIED WHILE WRITING SO YOU BETTER CRY TOO BECAUSE IT'S OKAY TO CRY, anyways I hope you like it, while yes it's based off the song, I did project a bit, Kokichi is a character I relate to after all so some of his issues are mine (not the self harm, I've actually never done it but have been pretty close to) that I'm working on, I know I should focus on myself to get better, but I do want others to know that this, going through hard and difficult things, it's okay to feel sad or stressed or even give up, life has never been fair, and it never will, but just know that, despite it all, you are strong, you are brave, and you are beautiful, because you're still here, and that's enough, YOU ARE ENOUGH, if you're issues are serious, then you can seek a therapist, learn how to get better, you guys mean the world to me, whether I know you or not, you make me keep fighting to live, and in these times I know it might feel harder, trust me, it will get harder, but to be honest, the fact we live in this harsh world is what makes us stronger, thank you for reading you wonderful and lovely people)


	11. Saiouma Gem AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (another part of the gem au me and The_official_bon worked on together in a rp we're doing, Shuichi is a human and Kokichi is an off color gem, a purple emerald, but like amethyst he cam out late and was too small but leads his group of Off Colors (DICE))

(another part of the gem au me and The_official_bon worked on together in a rp we're doing, Shuichi is a human and Kokichi is an off color gem, a purple emerald, but like amethyst he cam out late and was too small but leads his group of Off Colors (DICE))

If there's anything I hate/love more, it's how stupid human beings! Like geez, they don't know anything! Nishishi~ Especially Kaito, the dunce really thinks he can fuse with Maki! Of course I won't stop him from making a fool of himself, maybe she'll finally realize how stupid he is and leave him. Though I don't care if she does or doesn't, the red jasper could do what she wants for all I care, it's not like I think she deserves better than some bimbo we met on Earth.

.....though sometimes there was another human who could almost be as stupid at Momota-chan........

"uhhh what did you call me?" The purple emerald looked at the detective in training with a bewildered expression.

"A-ah sorry, um I said you looked um c-cute" he replied nervously, his face red and eyes now drifting to the side to avoid eye contact, Saihara had a habit of avoiding eye contact.

Kokichi stared for a few more seconds, he felt his cheeks warm up at the compliment, sure he called himself cute and adorable all the time because- well obviously! But hearing someone else say it was new to him. 

"O-Ouma kun! You're red! Are y-you alright? Are you sick? W-wait do gems get sick?"

Kokichi flushed a bit more in embarrassment now and quickly shook his head "W-what? pfft no I'm fine heh just a little off color totally normal I mean I'm always off color but- You know what don't change the subject!" he quickly turned the tables to tease the other "I bet you're only reason for calling me cute was to try and make me all flustered! Aww is Shumai a pervert for people getting embarrassed? And I thought Iruma-chan was a nasty human, such shame Mister Detective~" 

"Wh-what?! Oh n-no that's- I-I didn't m-mean- oh god no s-sorry I-" the boy rambled on and on trying to apologize in his flustered state, and as per usual, Kokichi was quick to tease him more.

You see, Kokichi actually thought the compliment was sweet, mostly due to it being from his favorite person, sure he cared about his gem friends, and sure SOME humans, like Fuyuhiko, he thought were cool, but nothing compared to Shuichi Saihara and his shy behavior.

Though......he'd never admit that he wished he was capable of fusing with his beloved Saihara-chan, being close and knowing the other trusted him as much as he trusted the detective. He's even told secrets (more like hint at them for the other to discover) that he hasn't even told the Off Colors or Nagito, their second in command next to Hinata.......and sure, maybe he tried to do what Momota did with Maki and try to fuse one time...........they don't talk about that!

"Awww Shumai's so flustered! Seems the tables have turned! Nice try though, but it takes a lot more than flattery to win over the heart of a gem with my super duper important status as an emerald!" he declared with a smirk, despite being an emerald that came out too late and too small, Kokichi took pride in his purpose, though he used his leadership skills AGAINST the Great Diamond Authority.

"I-I um" the detective didn't have the courage to deny anything the other said, they certainly weren't wrong, he found the gem to be..........fun. 

"...Wait for real? Were you seriously trying to flir-"

"HEY LOOK AT THE TIME HEHE GOTTA GO SEE YOU LATER OUMA!" the young human ran out and quickly made his way far far from where Kokichi was. 

Speaking of Kokichi, the gem was stunned, now that boy really did it, now Kokichi wished even MORE that he could fuse! He was no good with verbal appreciation!!!

"mmm" he thought of something Sillimanite told him once......."They did say he liked coffee" he mumbled as he remembered a small coffee shop that was hardly ever crowded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (short I know but it was cute and I needed to get it out of my system!!)


	12. Pregame Saiouma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (just rewatched the scene from Beastars with Haru and the bullies and had both the urge to rp is as pg saiouma and since most of you guys are busy I decided to write this until I get the chance to rp instead UwU, basically just as much as I love quiet shy pg Kokichi, I also love sassy pg Kokichi who yes is bullied but doesn't care too much because ew life, anywho this is basically a copy of the bully scene just a little different- and so is the story a little different too)

Poor flowers- I don't get why people have such a hard time taking care of some plants. Just a change of water and fresh fertilizer, just the right amount of sunlight and voila! Good as new, I guess it's no worries though- I'm more than willing to take these back and nurse them back to proper health, they're beautiful flowers so I should make sure they are at their top best beauty. I carefully picked up the vase and started walking- I heard other footsteps but I payed no mind to it, focused and the flowers and giving positive comments- there is a belief that plants have feelings and so far it works for me. 

You know- I was perfectly fine until I was tripped- the vase broke on my impact to the ground too. 

I heard a group laugh- great it's those girls again.

"So lame! haha" I heard the shrill laugh of Tenko , "You look so natural down in the dirt like that

"Oh I guess she only talks to flowers now" I heard the mocking of Kaede- Talking to flowers is better than talking to you guys, I thought.

"You freeeaaaak" I heard Angie cheered.

Of course it's Akamatsu who tripped me, just what I get for not paying attention, she's been on my tail ever since Saihara-kun and I had a small fling, honestly he asked and I didn't mind- he was pretty sweet and gentle so I'm gonna hang out with him obviously, but she didn't take lightly to that when she found out. The onslaught of major bullying- all because she's desperate to have Shiuchi back, how desperate can she be, poor guy was probably smothered by her so much it lead him to me, even after that.

"Been a little while Ouma, we need to talk" I felt her grab me by my hair and lift my head as she crouched down to my level on the floor. "Tell me, did you talk to my boyfriend again by any chance?" my eyes widen in as she asked that, a small giggle escaping my mouth.

"Does that mean that.....you weren't able to get back together?" I chuckled more as I realized why she was at me again today. 

She backed up a bit in shock, "What?" she looked at me as I slowly got off the ground, dusting myself off.

"Well- sorry about that, but it was a smart decision on his part." I hummed as I leaned down to reach for the flowers, I'm pretty sure I could get a new vase for them. "Why not take it out on your pals instead?" I was interrupted from helping the poor plants as she stomped on them.

"Listen to me." she growled a bit. "All of this is your fault!- Sluts like you are the scum of the world!" she cried out. "You're worthless and all you do is ruin other people's relationships!" she cried out.

I sighed- this was just pathetic to listen to. Alright, I'm done dealing with her.

"Fine, I'll tell you this since your just so naive and yet adorable" I mocked her a bit. before frowning. "You lost so just deal with it!" I shouted "When it comes to love the more desperate you are the more your BOUND to lose!" I continued with my rant. "You can keep playing this stupid game for all I care- I'll be watching from a distance so please go on to your hearts content!

"I'll watch as you all crash and burn together because of some stupid little grudge!" I shouted before smiling at her- feeling a little proud of myself. "There's no point in coming after me you know? Why not pick on someone else? I've really got nothing to lose after all- I'm free! Unlike you guys!" I finished off as I glared at the group of girls- they looked a little scared before they took off running. I was a bit surprised but I smiled a bit.

"I guess I made my point-" I brushed back some of my violet hair behind my ear, "-not like they didn't deserve it" I hummed. Then I turned to see Shuichi and I perked a bit with a small grin.

"Oh uh it's you" I hummed a bit, I noticed he was glaring in the girls' direction before turning to me and his face going red- I noticed how much he does that around me but I don't really mind, he's pretty respectful and the last times we did anything, despite being the one who came to me he was really hesitant and thoughtful about what I felt like doing. Honestly I guess I do feel bad for being the reason Kaede and him broke up, he's a great guy so I can see why she's upset, but good for Shuichi not having to deal with her attitude. 

"H-Hi Ouma-kun" he mumbled a bit as he pulled his hat down a bit.

I giggled lightly, "You can call me Kokichi- I don't mind" he reminded him as his face grew more red.

"um o-okay" he smiled lightly "I was just uh- I noticed Akamatsu was giving you a hard time, sorry- I uh did kinda break up with her, and I think she's blaming you because of the other night" 

"It's alright, I could care less- just makes her look so desperate" I huffed.

He chuckled a bit, "Yeah- oh uh but you aren't the reason I broke up with her, I mean kinda but not- I broke up because after being away from her I realized how bad she it and god it felt better to be away and have someone who actually cares about what I think" He smiled. "Thanks for that Ou- um Kokichi"

I paused for a second before smiling back softly, "No problem Shuichi- anytime" I offered- which was stupid of me to say, I knew he was trying to be a friend and not get in my pants again- I said that out of habit.

"Uh right heh um- anyways I was hoping you'd want to watch some Danganronpa with me later- OH! N-No sex required heh" he added "Just two friends hanging out watching some DR, no sexual intentions" he joked lightly. I smiled.

"Sounds great- I'll see you then after I fix up these flowers in my dorm- I'll see you later Shumai" I hummed as I gave him a small nickname as I grabbed the flowers and head to my dorm. Shuichi was nice, he was one of the few people I consider having a few more times with- the other being Amami but- he's been so distant with me lately, probably because of his sudden fame from being a survivor in last seasons Danganronpa, it was so frustrating to deal with him sometimes, but Saihara is a nice friend to fall onto when I'm lonely, even if it has not sex. 

.

.

.

.

.

I-I don't like him like that right? Just friends heh.....

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh who am I kidding- alright I think he's awesome and though I meant everything I said- I am way super happy he's not dating that jerk anymore. But you can't tell him that- he's trying to be a gentleman and be my friend!! I'm not ruining that......

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Unless he feels the same. What do you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hope you liked this chapter- If I feel like it and if you guys want it, I might make a part two for this with some nsfw so yeah UwU)


	13. Child Naegami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm bored and I want little naegami rn- this is basically a kinder au)

"Miss!" I lightly tugged on his teacher's dress to get her attention. "Where's Togami?" 

"Oh he should be in the reading corner- were you looking for him sweetie?"

I nod lightly "I had a very pretty gift for him!" I smiled eagerly as I held up a toy ring I bought from the arcade the other day. "I wanted to give it to him since he let me borrow his favorite book" 

"Aww that's sweet- well go right ahead- but remember you have to whisper in the reading corner, no shouting okay?" she smiled sweetly at me, Miss Chisa is always so nice!

"I will!" I cheer as I quickly made my way to the corner- I perked when I saw Togami sitting in the bean bag chair with a book in his hand- he's so cool! It's a really big book- I can't even read big books yet! "Togami!" I cheered before remembering I had to use my quiet voice in the corner "Oops- sorry um, hi Togami" I smiled as I sat next to him in the second bean bag.

He lightly looked up and pushed his glasses into place again "Hi Naegi" he whispers a bit as he carefully placed his book down on his lap "Did you need something?"

I smiled "Nope, I just had a gift for you" I pulled out the small spider ring I got and held it over to him "It's a gift" I giggle.

His face was red- I wonder why? "Y-You can't give me a ring!" he whisper shouted 

"Why not?"

"B-Because!" 

"Because what?" I was confused- did he not like my gift?

"B-Because that's only for married people!" he shouted before Miss Chisa came over to shush us then returned to her usual duties.

"hmm.....Then I guess we're married!" I thought of the positive.

"W-we can't get married" he crossed his arms.

I frowned "Why not?" I whined a bit.

"You don't even have a stable job yet- I can't have an unemployed husband" he pouted a bit "And you need to take me to the park first to play together, you can't just marry me without doing anything else first" he huffed "Until that happens we can't get married."

I perked "Then I'll take you to the park this weekend- I'll ask mom if it's okay- and I'll even ask Kyoko to help me find a job!" I declared eagerly "Then we can be married!" I hugged him

"Hmph- alright- but you need to do all that first" he reached for his book again "Now are you gonna stay and listen to me read or go play 'Who Stole Who's Treasure' with Kyoko? I'm pretty sure Enoshima is behind it again somehow" he huffed as he opened the book back to the beginning

"I think I'll listen to you read today- Kyoko is playing castle with Celeste right now" I smile

"Okay but be quiet- and tell me when you don't know a word okay?"

I nod eagerly "I will!"

"Good" he began to read- he'd never admit it but I knew he did like reading to me even when he calls me dumb for not knowing some big words- Togami is really smart! Him AND Kyoko are smart- but Togami is more of a show off about it. But I liked him either way, because he could be nice- anyone who shares snacks during snack time is nice honestly!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (babies so precious!!!!)


End file.
